


Mettananana NEXO

by spatial_inaugural



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatial_inaugural/pseuds/spatial_inaugural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't stare at me. My friends and CAH buds asked me to create this for some reason. You can kink-shame them, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettananana NEXO

**Author's Note:**

> @Mettatons => I swear to god, y'all owe me fuckin' hundreds for this.

Was Snowdin really the hip place for a couple of robots to be having a date? MTT Ex was not very sure of how his decisions lead up to this, seeing as how he was a fucking robot and was supposed to have one aim: to kill humans. But hell, if gingers have souls then why not killer cooking robots with a capability to have really sexy legs. It was near the afternoon and he was waiting in the Librarary where he was positive his hot stuff was waiting. The cooking aisle looked extraordinarily appealing, so it was no surprised he was reading with glasses at several of the recipes inside them. There was one for human eyeballs, made with snow and the veins of a human pupil and there was another one for a concoction called cheese-cake. Neither seemed very appealing, but he did just so happen to find something called churros. 

Just then, he found his shoulder tapped and as he turned around he saw the stud... Mettaton 'Stud' NEO. His eyes were a black-ish, white-ish colour and EX swore he was looking into the gates of Heaven. He went ahead to kiss the other's neck, although his mouth was literally just iron and magic. No skin... which made it impossible for him to be that sexy. NEO rolled his eyes, doing a hand-stand and slapping EX's buns and shining glimmering hot-as-hell calves with his Mario gloves. "Wwhy hello darling. Wwhatever." 

I'm goddamn done here, this surely has been an experience. The end. Peace.


End file.
